The cowboy of copper heart
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Karamatsu un vaquero creado por un científico loco a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero ¿Como pudo crear una maquina tan compleja parecida a un humano? ¿Como pudo darle algo parecido a sentimientos? ¿Acaso era posible que alguien con un corazón de engranes pudiera amar a su creador? [Au-Steampunk] Iromatsu.
1. Prólogo

**_The cowboy of copper heart._**

 **Resumen:** Copper town, una conflictiva ciudad, desde hace años que ningún habitante es 100% humano, los habitantes aunque parecidos a los humanos son colonizadores espaciales que han desarrollado sus propias tecnologías a base de engranes y vapor.

De entre todos los extraños habitantes de la ciudad de bronce hay uno que resalta más, un vaquero creado por un científico loco a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero ¿Como pudo crear una maquina tan compleja parecida a un humano? ¿Como pudo darle algo parecido a sentimientos? ¿Acaso era posible que alguien con un corazón de engranes pudiera amar a su creador?

o era una avería...

Karamatsu, el eterno vaquero tendrá que encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo. ¿Qué otros misterios se ocultan en su corazón hecho de cobre?

[Au -Steampunk] Iromatsu.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 **El amor, ¿Qué es?.**

 **Amor, es una serie de datos. Es algo que el ser humano no entiende.**

 **El amor no tiene forma.**

 **El amor es destructivo para alguien como yo, así que "el amor" debe ser un terrible virus…**

 **El primer recuerdo que tenias era el de un mundo lleno de monitores sintonizados en frecuencia muerta. Un infierno dominado por seres fríos, con un propósito pero sin ninguna razón.**

 **¿Cuando en ese infierno de brillantes luces plateadas habías sentido la calidez?**

 **Nunca, pedazo de metal sin propósito... Nunca hasta que le encontraste a él.**

 **Sus enigmáticos ojos malva que te atraían con un brillo hipnótico y en un segundo la visión de un mundo lleno de monitores fue remplazado por el vapor, el cobre y una extraña calidez difícil de explicar.**

* * *

Dedicado a Momo.

¿No les ha pasado que la persona que les gusta, gusta de ti también? Misterioso, inspirador y platónico.

LOL


	2. I -El vaquero de Copper town

**_The cowboy of copper heart._**

 **Resumen:** Copper town, una conflictiva ciudad, desde hace años que ningún habitante es 100% humano, los habitantes aunque parecidos a los humanos son colonizadores espaciales que han desarrollado sus propias tecnologías a base de engranes y vapor.

De entre todos los extraños habitantes de la ciudad de bronce hay uno que resalta más, un vaquero creado por un científico loco a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero ¿Como pudo crear una maquina tan compleja parecida a un humano? ¿Como pudo darle algo parecido a sentimientos? ¿Acaso era posible que alguien con un corazón de engranes pudiera amar a su creador?

o era una avería...

Karamatsu, el eterno vaquero tendrá que encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo. ¿Qué otros misterios se ocultan en su corazón hecho de cobre?

[Au -Steampunk] Iromatsu.

Si pudieras escuchar The Cooper war de The Cog is Dead cuando empiezan los *** seria genial (?

* * *

 **Mas allá de la verdad**

 **Recibimos la comodidad en un corazón roto**

 **Un patrón de formas**

 **Una imagen de la vida real**

* * *

 _ **I. -El vaquero de Copper town.**_

Galopando por los aires, un hombre de pálida piel y ojos índigo apuntaba su rifle a medio construir hacia un objetivo que se movía con rapidez unos metros por delante, tratando de perderse entre una oscura y espesa capa de humo.

Ajustados pantalones color marrón con dos cinturones en cada pierna para equipar con pistolas cortas, botas negras con suela de imán que siempre le mantenían en su lugar, mientras montaba su steam-bike con forma de caballo alado. Llevaba sombrero negro con interior azul como sus ojos, adornado con un cinto de cuero café y una rosa de hojalata dorada. Había azul en el interior de su chaqueta negra que estaba adornada por una vieja insignia en forma de engranes unidos por una cadena colgaba en su pecho, señal de que se trataba de un "Sheriff".

Su nombre era 02, pero él prefería que le llamaran Karamatsu y en ese momento se encontraba persiguiendo a Osomatsu alias red swindler, uno de los criminales más buscados. Era la quinta vez en el año que estaba tras de él, no importaba cuantas veces lograra entregarlo a las autoridades el maldito siempre lograba escapar.

Pero hasta que cobraba la recompensa era problema suyo lidiar con Osomatsu. Y se encargaría de llevarlo ante la justicia (de nuevo).

El vaquero esquivo con facilidad un ataque de el fugitivo que iba delante, haciendo una pirueta en el aire quedando de cabeza, sin perder concentración sus rápidas manos unieron las piezas sobrantes de su arma larga mientras sobrevolaba sobre la cabeza del fugitivo.

Apunto el cañón de su rifle directo a la cara de prófugo, los ojos escarlata del sujeto centellaron atraves de sus goggles, contuvo el aire antes de jalar con fuerza el acelerador alejándose del cañón segundos antes de que fuese disparado.

—¡Este cabrón quiere matarme! -lloriqueo el fugitivo vestido de rojo, apretó el acelerador de su **_steam-bike_** con una mano, mientras que, de manera tramposa su mano libre buscaba entre el botín que acababa de robar del ferrocarril. Era una valiosa granada de mano, le darían un millón por cada una y ahora estaba a punto de perder un millón por culpa de ese vaquero que se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor en el trasero.

Era más fácil para Osomatsu apuntar a su objetivo cuando estaba furioso y no habia nada que lo pusiera de peor humor que perder dinero por culpa de ese vaquero.

Se soltó del acelerador un momento, giro su cuerpo quedando de pie sobre su asiento, una de sus botas maniobraba la dirección de la steam-bike con gran habilidad.

—¡Hey hojalata! -llamo la atención de Karamatsu que preparaba su segundo disparo. —Un regalo de mi parte. -le voló un beso con la mano levantando solo el dedo medio antes de arrojar la granada directo a la cara del vaquero. El aparato estallo a penas tuvo contacto con el cobre de la steam-bike del sheriff y una nube de color negro envolvió al vaquero en un segundo.

—¿Una jodida bomba de humo? ¡Waa, voy a matar a Choromatsu por esto! -gruño el fugitivo, se dejo caer de nuevo en su asiento y aprovecho la conmoción para esconderse entre las grandes chimeneas de la vieja fabrica de cobre.

Karamatsu tocio de manera estrepitosa moviendo las manos frente a su cara tratando de disipar el humo de la granada, cuando recupero su campo de visión se detuvo de manera abrupta. Miro a su alrededor, no habia nada más que viejos engranes, calderas y chimeneas altas, a la distancia se veían algunas montañas rocosas que poco a poco se iban iluminando de un color naranja por el atardecer.

—Osomatsu, Come on out, and fight me like a man! -su ronca voz hizo eco en las ruinas de la antigua fabrica.

Osomatsu quien habia detenido su steam-bike se preparaba para atacar, desde luego no porque el vaquero le gritara que peleara contra él como un hombre iba a hacerlo, prefería más la manera swindler y eso consistía en hacer un cobarde ataque por sorpresa.

Corrió por el camino colgante entre los calderos disparando contra el desprevenido vaquero.

Karamatsu se cubrió de las Bullet knife que disparaba Osomatsu, pero una de ellas logro clavarse en un borde de su sombrero haciendo que este cayera.

—¡No! -Sin pensárselo dos veces Karamatsu fue tras su sombrero, ese objeto era demasiado preciado como para perderle.

Osomatsu soltó una carcajada y se lanzo al vació llamando a su steam-bike con un silbido, hizo una pirueta en el aire a medida que su moto de vapor se acercaba y termino cayendo justo sobre el asiento. Sujeto el acelerador en el preciso momento en el que Karamatsu volvía a ponerse su sombrero, el vaquero levanto la mirada hacia el fugitivo que le miraba burlón.

—¡Adiós hojalata idiota! -grito Osomatsu antes de arrancar pisando el acelerador, el vaquero dio un suspiro antes de apuntar su rifle hacia su objetivo, cambió la palanca de "neutralizar" a "capturar" y apunto hacia el prófugo.

—Esto es por estropear mi asombroso sombrero. -susurro en tono frió y presiono el gatillo, del cañón salio disparada una esfera de un color dorado opaco, girando y aproximándose a gran velocidad a la espalda de Osomatsu, a uno centímetros de distancia la esfera se desintegro formando unas cuerdas gruesas que se envolvieron atrapando a su objetivo.

Aun a la distancia Karamatsu pudo escuchar como Osomatsu soltaba improperios hacia él.

Se apresuro acelerando su steam-bike para alcanzar al ahora atado fugitivo, un brazo metálico salio debajo de su corcel de cobre y alcanzo a Osomatsu justo en el momento que el transporte contrario se estampaba contra una montaña rocosa y estallaba en llamas.

—¡Acababa de comprar esa cosa, maldito hojalata hijo de puta! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Vas a pagármela! -Osomatsu se retorció gritando furioso, Karamatsu decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino a Cooper Town para cobrar su recompensa.

 _ **{{{{{{{{{{{-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-}}}}}}}}}**_

Mientras sobrevolaban las afueras de la ciudad Osomatsu por fin dejo de retorcerse, todo ese movimiento habia tenido un objetivo y ese era alcanzar la Bullet knife que estaba en su bolsillo. Todo seria pan comido a penas la abriera cortaría las cuerdas, esperaría el momento justo y cuando estuvieran volando sobre la casa de cobre a las afueras de Cooper Town lo haría. Espero un momento y después corto las cuerdas girándose y levantando los dedos medios hacia Karamatsu.

—¡Jódete, hojalata! -grito mientras atravesaba el domo de vidrio en la cima de la casa.

—¡Maldición, la próxima vez lo atrapare desnudo! -dirigió su steam-bike hacia adentro de la construcción.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello negro y alborotado trabajaba atento en una caja de comunicación, habia pasado todo el día encerrado en su laboratorio y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Se quito el lente de presión del ojo y lo puso sobre su cabeza mientras se frotaba los adoloridos hombros, tal vez era hora de tomar un descanso. Recargo su espalda en el respaldo su steam-chair, era tan cómodo ahora que le habia integrado ese forro acolchado de color violeta.

Soltó un suspiro pensando en la comodidad que usualmente solía tener.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su molesto compañero en ese momento? Justo cuando el hombre de ojos azules pasaba por su cabeza le pareció escuchar algo, una voz molesta y burlona que parecía acercarse.

De manera despreocupada miro hacia el domo del techo y justo en ese momento vio algo atravesar el cristal haciéndolo pedazos.

—Ah, están cayendo idiotas del cielo.-dijo en un tono monótono dirigiendo su mirada violeta hacia el bulto de chaqueta roja.

—¡Ichimatsu! -el fugitivo se levanto apresurado corriendo hacia el científico. —¡Tu maldito robot quiere arrestarme de nuevo! -señalo al vaquero que entro volando por el agujero en el techo. A penas puso un pie en el suelo su steam-bike se compacto hasta volverse un pequeño caballo. Karamatsu apunto su arma hacia Osomatsu.

—Osomatsu, vivo o muerto vendrás conmigo.

—¡Ichimatsu haz algo! -se quejo Osomatsu. El científico dio una fumada a su pipa mirando el agujero en su techo.

—¿Vas a pagar lo que rompiste? -pregunto en un tono neutral.

—¡Lo haré, solo ayúdame y apaga esa cosa! -gritó el de chaqueta roja en un tono nada masculino.

—Karamatsu, apagate. -ordeno el científico, los pasos de el vaquero de detuvieron y sus brazo cayeron inmóviles a sus costados.

—Dios, ¡¿Como pudiste crear algo tan horrible?! -Osomatsu dejó su escondite detrás de el científico. Se cruzo de brazos señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza a Karamatsu. —Se la pasa todo el tiempo detrás de mi, si no supiera que es un jodido robot pensaría que esta enamorado de mi.

Ichimatsu arrugo ligeramente sus pequeñas cejas, lanzando una mirada severa a Osomatsu.

—Él solo te persigue porque estas en la lista de los mas buscados, si no quieres que lo haga entonces deja de meterte en problemas. -Ichimatsu se cruzo de brazos sintiéndose un poco de mal humor, Osomatsu sonrió amplio, se acerco pasando su brazo por los hombros del hombre de cabello alborotado.

—¿Estoy detectando un tono de celos en tu voz? No te preocupes Ichimatsu, no pienso quitarte a tu robot sexual.

—¡No es un robot sexual! -Ichimatsu gruño quitándose el brazo de Osomatsu de los hombros. —Es un caza recompensas. Y la próxima vez que te tenga no voy a ayudarte. Ahora largo, estoy trabajando.

—Hey calma, calma monta vaqueros. Tengo algo que decirte, escuche que encontraron un deposito lleno de cachorros humanos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Humanos?

—Sí. Ese vagón vale tanto dinero, los humanos se venden bien después de todo y si logro hacerme de algunos cachorros entonces... -la voz de Osomatsu calló cuando un rayo plasma paso a centímetros de su cara. Con una expresión de asombro Osomatsu giro el rostro hacia el responsable de tirar el gatillo. Karamatsu se preparaba para disparar de nuevo mientras gruñía

—Son bebés, no cachorros. hijo de put...

—¡Karamatsu, apagate! -grito Ichimatsu y los brazos del vaquero volvieron a caer sin fuerza a sus costados.

—¡Tienes que reparar esa maldita cosa, es muy peligroso! -dijo Osomatsu con voz temblorosa. —Sé que eres el primero en crear una maquina tan complicada que incluso parece que esta viva, pero sí ni puedes controlarla, entonces apágala. Antes de que te meta en problemas con los altos mandos por estar jugando a ser "dios".

Salio tomando algo del estante cerca de la puerta.

—Te cobrare esa steam-bike. -obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta antes de que el de rojo se fuera. Espero unos minutos antes de dirigirse al vaquero. —Karamatsu.

Le llamo, los ojos índigo le miraron sin reconocerle por unos segundos. Su expresión se suavizo cuando el violeta le regreso la mirada.

—El maldito rompió mi sombrero. Me disparo una bala cuchillo... -Karamatsu hizo un pequeño puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos. Ichimatsu examino el sombrero de su compañero, estaba roto del borde.

—Lo arreglare. -le quitó el sombrero y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Karamatsu se sentó sobre un cajón de herramientas para ver trabajar al inventor. Los brazos roboticos que habia hecho Ichimatsu limpiaban el desastre de los vidrios rotos que habia dejado Osomatsu, mientras que este arreglaba el sombrero de su compañero con sus propias manos.

Cosiendo en punto de cruz con un listón de color violeta, aun cuando el interior del sombrero de Karamatsu era azul como sus ojos.

—Termine. Toma. -Extendió el sombrero hasta Karamatsu quien lo tomo con cuidado.

—¡Muchas gracias! -examino la costura en forma de cruz y paso la punta de sus dedos por el listón violeta. —Oh, esto me recuerda a tus hermosos ojos. Bueno, no es tan bonito como tus ojos.

—Mm... -Ichimatsu fingía no darle importancia, pero internamente ese piropo le habia hecho sonreír.

—Siempre que lo vea voy a querer regresar rápidamente a casa contigo. -dijo el vaquero colocándose el sombrero con una gran sonrisa.

El inventor sonrió. Eso estaba hecho a propósito.

* * *

Durante la noche lo asaltaron un montón de imágenes confusas, todo era tan extraño en sus sueños que no lograba encontrarles sentido.

Parpadeo rápidamente haciendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca luz en la habitación. Miro el rostro tranquilo de su acompañante, Ichimatsu dormía sobre su brazo y era difícil moverse sin despertarlo.

Dio un suspiro antes de estirar su brazo libre y con cuidado dejo a sus dedos acariciar el rostro de su creador.

Se acerco besando sus labios suavemente una...dos...seis, luego perdió la cuenta.

Algo en su pecho se movía con fuerza, ¿acaso eran los engranes?

—Tal vez estoy averiado...Pero creo que me gustas. -Karamatsu susurro regresando la mirada al techo. Cerro los ojos esperando no tener esas "pesadillas".

Ichimatsu le miro abriendo a penas los ojos, se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de volver a dormir.

La avería llamada amor no era algo que pudieran permitirse tener.

* * *

Si escucharon la canción mientras leían y acertaron el "Come on out, and fight me like a man" junto con la canción ustedes pueden pedir un deseo(? y Zeus Osomatsu se los concederá.

Espero que les guste, bueno si les gusta y si quieren pueden comentar.

Nos leemos , algún día.

Saludos~


	3. II-El estafador rojo

**The Cowboy of copper heart.**

 _ **II:-El estafador rojo.**_

Él era el más afamado malhechor de todo Copper town, sí había un robo, explosión, conflicto o búsqueda con recompensa era 99% seguro que se tratara de este infame sujeto.

Osomatsu; era el nombre por el cual se le conocía y el cual se encontraba en letras grandes a la hora de ponerlo en los carteles de "SE BUSCA". Pero a él le gustaba más ser llamado por su sobrenombre, aquel que ponían entre comillas.

"Red Swindler", se había ganado este nombre porque siempre dejaba un camino rojo a su paso, no solo por los desafortunados que perdían la vida atravesándose o siendo lo demasiado lentos como para no esquivar sus Knife-bullet, sino también porque su stem-bike con forma de motocicleta siempre dejaba una estela de humo rojo que confundía a sus perseguidores.

Era por ello que los otros caza recompensas nunca podían atraparlo y siempre terminaba saliiéndose con la suya, al menos hasta que su némesis apareció.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el ferrocarril arribaría a la colina del muerto, lejos de las antiguas fabricas de cobre y seria el momento perfecto para atacar. Osomatsu cargo su cañón con knife-bullet, seis exactas para los seis guardias que vigilaban el cargamento.

Escondido detrás de las chimeneas, espero a ver el humo negro del ferrocarril en las cercanias y una vez que lo tuvo en la mira mando a su steam-bike para que sobrevolara sobre los vagones, ya que estaba allí aprovecharía también para robarle a los estirados aristócratas que viajaban en los vagones de adelante.

—Hora de trabajar. —Canturreo apretando el botón del control que sostenía en su mano derecha y que más temprano habia conectado a un mecanismo con explosivos colocados en puntos estratégicos de la colina del muerto, se quedo observando como la explosión que habia activado con el botón derrumbaba algunas rocas de la colina y como el ferrocarril frenaba provocando un fuerte chirrido que acababa con la tranquilidad de la noche.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y silvo dando la señal a su Steam-bike, esta comenzo a avanzar sobre el ferrocarril, cubriendo todo de una espesa neblina escarlata.

Osomatsu se ajusto sus goggles con una sonrisa ladina y se acomodo el paño rojo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Saltó al ferrocarril deteniendo el impacto de la caída gracias a su Steam-bike y logrando llegar sano y salvo al techo del vagón principal. Entro rompiendo una de las ventanillas laterales, provocando algunos gritos de sorpresa de las mujeres que viajaban en el vagón. Le hubiera gustado caer con más estilo, pero no habia calculado la distancia de los asientos y termino cayendo de culo contra el suelo. Gruño entre dientes, mirando hacia todas partes. Si alguien se reía sin duda le volaría los sesos, para su suerte todos estaban demasiado asustados como para reírse.

Se puso de pie antes de desenfundar su pistola, apuntándola hacia los aterrados pasajeros.

—Saludos, bancos móviles. Esto es un atraco, denme todo lo de valor que tengan o mueran~ —Dijo con una sonrisa que no se podía ver por el paño que portaba, pero que se notaba en su tono cantarin de hablar.

Como siempre, no falto el que se quiso hacer el valiente... Lamentablemente, para él, Osomatsu no tenia paciencia en algunos atracos, asi que en lugar de pelear, contra el aristócrata que seguramente perdería, se fue por lo fácil y le disparo directo a la cabeza.

—No estoy jugando. —Gruñó, antes de que todos empezaran a dejar sus pertenencias de valor en el saco que Osomatsu traía con él.

Una vez saqueados el malhechor continuo con su camino, era seguro que los guardias habían escuchado la conmoción y le esperaban, así que mando frente a él a su Steam-bike con el gas aturdidor. Espero afuera del vagón y cuando los guardias corrían escapando del venenoso gas una bala les atravesó la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Choromatsu no me creerá que maté dos con una sola bala! —Exclamo divertido, aquello era un logro para alguien que solía desperdiciar municiones disparando a lo loco.

Entro al vagón, sus goggles le permitían ver entre la espesa bruma rojiza, asi que sigiloso se movió entre las cajas para dar el tiro de gracia a los guardias que aun se encontraban dentro del vagón. Victorioso hizo un pequeño baile ridículo, palmeando su trasero a la vez que decía. "¿Quien es el jefe? ¡Yo soy el jefe!"

Después del baile ridículo abrió con premura una de las cajas ocultas entre otro montón de cajas con basura inservible. Casi sentía que babeaba ante tal botín. Un arma ectoplasmica, tecnología humana. Era la primera vez que veía algo asi, con colores tan brillantes que contrastaban con los colores opacos y metálicos que rodeaban Copper Twon.

Esa pequeña belleza le conseguiría 10 millones de créditos, seguro que con esos ingresos Choromatsu dejaría de hacerse del rogar y por fin accedería a tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado... o tal vez dos.

Tomó el arma y salio del ferrocarril, silbando y alegre. Se quito el pañuelo de la boca y se llevo dos dedos a la boca y silbo con más fuerza llamando a su steam-bike, una, dos veces... no hubo respuesta.

—Que extraño... —Osomatsu bajo la mirada buscando su transporte cuando una esfera de cobre lo golpeo y se convirtió en una fuerte red que lo envolvió e inmovilizo. —¡¿Qué demonios?! —profirió Osomatsu.

Y allí fue cuando lo vio por primera vez, montando su Steam-bike con forma de caballo alado, con su sombrero negro con forro azul, flores de hojalata dorada y una insignia de sheriff en el pecho que lo proclamaba como enemigo de los malhechores; el misterios hombre le lanzo una mirada con sus ojos del color índigo del cielo despejado, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Apuntando su rifle dorado hacia su dirección.

—Red Swindler, vivo o muerto vendrás conmigo. —Declaró el misterioso caza-recompensas, con una voz ronca y seductora.

—¿Quien mierda te crees que eres? ¡Te voy a matar!

—Bien, entonces opones un poco de resistencia. Calma pequeño, el dulce manto de morfeo te cubrirá pronto y te permitirá navegar en un mundo de fantasía y felicidad. Lo ansió con todo mi corazón, patra ti. —Parecía que las palabras salían de sus labios eran siempre con el propósito de conquistar o al menos asi le pareció a Osomatsu, quien estaba a punto de gritar un "¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?!" antes de que el misterioso hombre le diera otro tiro con su rifle, cambiando la configuración a red de electrochoques.

—¡Hijo de puutaaaaaaaa! —Grito Osomatsu retorciéndose por la electricidad contra su cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se desmayara.

 **[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[}-[]**

Cuando despertó se encontraba en los aires, muy cerca de las estaciones de prisioneros. Miro hacia arriba al corcel alado que lo llevaba hacia su encierro, arriba podía ver también al vaquero que lo habia noqueado.

—¡Oye, oye tú! —Trató de llamar su atención, logrando lo después de varios minutos gritando a todo pulmón. —Tú, sí, tú vaquero...Puto.

—Mi nombre es Karamatsu. —Dijo el vaquero, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. —Caza-recompensas.

—No podría importarme menos tu nombre... —Gruño Osomatsu. —Pero hey... caza-recompensas ¿no? ¿C-cuanto están ofreciendo por mi? ¡Te puedo dar la recompensa yo!

—¿Vas a darme 50 millones?

—¿50? —Osomatsu se sorprendió, ¿ofrecían tanto por él? debía sentirse alagado, pero también estaba preocupado. Lo pensó un poco antes de volver a llamar la atención del vaquero. —Oye, te ofrezco un trato. Me van a dar 10 millones por mi cargamento... asi que, si me dejas ir y luego te dejo que me entregues, podríamos repartirnos mitad y mitad el total del botín. Buena idea ¿no?

—Mm... —Karamatsu pareció pensarlo un momento antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. —Yo no hago tratos con bandidos.

Y dicho esto le dio otra descarga aturdidora.

Cuando Osomatsu despertó magullado en medio de una celda, se entero que el vaquero con delirios de sheriff habia cobrado 50 millones por él y además, habia entregado la pistola robada totalmente gratis. Esto hizo arder la sangre del bandido rojo. ¿Como pudo hacer eso con su botín? ¡Definitivamente iba a cobrárselas!

Así empezó un extraño juego de el gato y el ratón, entre estos dos.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Osomatsu habia escapado exitosamente (de nuevo) de su prisión, pero se habia quedado sin instrumentos para "trabajar", le habían atrapado de una manera muy cruel y todo habia empezado con una nota de su amado Choromatsu.

"Tengo muchas ganas de verte esta noche, mi frío cuerpo necesita tu calor. Ven pronto ¿si? Red~ Te esperaré en la habitación de siempre. "

De no ser porque su sangre se habia mudado al sur a recordar el ultimo apasionado encuentro con Choromatsu, Osomatsu seguramente hubiera notado que habia algo raro con la nota. Pero era imposible darse cuenta cuando se estaba en las nubes.

Choromatsu era el crush de Osomatsu, un hombre callado, más bien amargado, de cara simple, ojos hermosos del color de las esmeraldas, un extraño gusto por travestirse de vez en cuando y una habilidad innata de volver loco a Osomatsu. Literalmente podía tenerlo babeando por él sin esfuerzo, más aun cuando se ponía ese diminuto vestido de tirantes y esa peluca verde aqua, trayendo a la vida a Choromi, su alter-ego. Osomatsu le amaba por igual, no discriminaba ninguna de las facetas de su amado, aunque quizas si era un poco más cuidadoso con "Choromatsu" ya que el trabajo del susodicho consistía en fotografiar a los más buscados.

No era raro ver a Choromatsu volando a toda velocidad su Steam-skate, tratando de escapar de los bandidos a los que acababa de fotografiar, porque ese era su único trabajo, ni atraparlos, ni enfrentarlos, de eso se encargarían los caza-recompensas más tarde, asi que no era raro tampoco que Osomatsu tuviera que salvarlo de los otros. Cosa que Choromatsu a veces agradecía de manera cariñosa y otras veces con algo de fastidio. Esto le afectaba al bandido rojo, pues no solo se ganaba más enemigos haciendo eso, sino que también Choromatsu aprovechaba los descuidos para tomar le las fotos mas vergonzosas para los carteles de "SE BUSCA".

Una vez solo estaba en el baño... Y cuando fue a prisión se burlaron mucho de aquella foto.

Eran pequeñas travesuras de su amado, pero esta vez ¡se habia pasado de la raya!

Cuando Osomatsu llegó emocionado a la habitación se encontró con Choromi esperándolo en la cama, con una pose muy sugerente. Más tardo en decir "ya estoy aquí" que en quitarse toda la ropa para saltar hacia la cama. Pero no logro ni llegar hasta el colchón cuando una red proveniente del closet de la habitación lo atrapó. Cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa antes de darse cuenta que habia sido una trampa, ver sus botas con suela metálica fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

—¡Hojalata! —Gruño Osomatsu, retorciéndose hasta lograr girarse, su espalda contra el suelo, su mirada hacia arriba. Vio al vaquero inclinar ligeramente su sombrero, el cual ahora tenia un listón de color violeta adornando una parte.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Choromatsu. —Dijo el vaquero con un coqueto guiño. —Aquí tienes los 5 millones que te prometí. —Le entrego una tarjeta dorada.

—Fue un placer... —Respondió Choromatsu tomando la tarjeta, guardándola entre sus senos falsos. Se levanto de la cama, acomodando su corto vestido sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Karamatsu desvió la mirada hacia el techo, el podía darse cuenta de lo hermoso que en realidad era Choromi, pero él solo tenia ojos para su Ichimatsu. Osomatsu por su parte si que se quedo embobado siguiendo el camino de esas largas piernas, un hermoso camino que lo llevaba a un lugar con lencería de encaje. ¡Mal momento para ponerse duro!

—¿5 millones? ¿Me vendiste por tan poco? ¡Al menos hubieras pedido 30! —Se quejó viendo a Choromatsu pasarle por encima, se le quedo viendo a ese bien torneado trasero que sin duda azotaría cuando volviera a estar libre. Choromatsu volteo el rostro hacia el bandido, una sonrisa en sus labios carmín.

—No te creas la gran cosa cariño, no vales tanto. —Se despidió moviendo los dedos y susurrando un muy bajito "adiós", antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a un bandido semi duro y con el corazón roto.

Fue entregado desnudo y sus cosas habían sido confiscadas, asi que ahora se encontraba yendo hacia su proveedor; Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu era el mecánico/científico loco que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, era creador de mucha de la tecnología usada en Copper Twon y sus alrededores. Steam-bike, armas, municiones, bombas, micrófonos, incluso estufas y hornos, no habia nada que el mecánico no pudiera hacer o reparar.

Pero su creación más extraña sin duda era aquel vaquero que era un dolor de culo.

Nunca nadie habia logrado crear algo tan complejo, algo que parecía tener conciencia propia, desde luego estos experimentos estaban prohibidos y eran una clase de tabú, asi que los únicos que sabían el secreto de Karamatsu lo habían averiguado casi por suerte y se lo callaban por el código de los clase baja.

"Nunca meterse en asuntos que puedan terminar en oídos del alcalde"

Aunque Osomatsu lo hacía más para chantajear a Ichimatsu y obtener rebajas en sus mercancías.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—Ya vine, Ichimatsu. ¿Esta aquí tu vaquero? —Preguntó Osomatsu asomándose al taller del mecánico.

—Él no esta aquí. —Respondió sin apartar la mirada de el objeto que estaba soldando.

—Genial... Bueno, yo vengo en busca de equipamiento, de nuevo tu robot sexual ha hecho que me quiten todo. Necesitare, dinamita, accionadores, bombas de humo, un rifle aturdidor y una pistola lanza cuchillos. Ah y una Steam-bike ya sabes como me gustan.

—Primero, él no es mi robot sexual... —Gruñó Ichimatsu. —Y segundo ¿Que se supone que vas a hacer?

—Robar un tren... todo el tren. Tendrá solo dos o tres vagones, asi que sera fácil.

—Tengo un dispositivo que actúa como timón, solo necesitas conectarlo a la parte trasera del tren y desprender la locomotora, entonces podrás conducirlo tú desde la steam-bike. —Osomatsu hizo muecas de sorpresa, nunca podría medir el ingenio de ese chico de ojos violeta, sin duda. —100 millones.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es casi la mitad de lo que voy a ganar! —Se quejó el de rojo.

—Tómalo o déjalo. —Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su labios y se amplio cuando vio a Osomatsu agitarse el cabello con frustración.

—¡Esta bien! —Aceptó frustrado. —Pero tengo una condición... Manten ocupado a tu vaquero, date unos cuantos sentones sobre su pene de metal o del material que sea que hayas hecho su cosa.

—Voy a mandarlo hacia ti. —Gruño Ichimatsu.

—¡Era broma, era broma! —Osomatsu levanto los brazos en señal de paz. —Pero en serio, ¿no te duele cuando tienen sexo? Digo, metal... debe ser muy duro.

Después de unos cuantos golpes de los brazos metálicos de Ichimatsu, Osomatsu se dirigió a su misión.

Le tomó menos tiempo del que pensó, sobre todo porque os que custodiaban el ferrocarril parecías novatos asustados. Esta vez no mató a ninguno, pero si los ató para poder escapar con el misterioso cargamento.

—¡Estas cometiendo un error, nosotros estamos tratando de salvarlos! ¡Los estas condenando a la muerte! ¡A todos!—Le había gritado uno de los chicos y aquel comentario habia estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza por un largo rato.

¿Que demonios era lo que transportaban en ese ferrocarril? Nunca habia sentido curiosidad por las cosas que robaba para otras personas, si el cliente decía que no podía verlo él simplemente no lo veía, no importaba qué, todo lo que importaba era el dinero.

Pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía intrigado por tanto asunto secreto.

¿Qué era lo que aquellos novatos querían proteger?

Osomatsu detuvo el tren en el punto de encuentro que aun se encontraba vació, aprovechó que se encontraba solo para bajar de su steam-bike y camino hasta uno de los vagones, estaba completamente cerrado, sin ventanas. Pegó su oreja a uno de los lados del vagón tratando de escuchar que habia dentro.

Escuchó pequeños toques, como dedos golpeando ligeramente, luego algo que pareció un murmuro y después el sonido se detuvo.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —Preguntó contra la pared y le pareció escuchar los murmullos de nuevo. ¡Definitivamente habia alguien allí! Buscó la palanca para abrir el vagón pero una gran mano lo detuvo, la mano era tan grande que abarcaba fácilmente desde su muñeca hasta casi llegar a su codo.

Osomatsu se giró sorprendido encontrándose a un hombre tan grande como un gorila. El hombre con cara de pocos amigos iba acompañado de otros igual de grandes y feos que él, pero habia algo más acompañándolos y eso eran unos chicos atados a sus caballos. Aquellos chicos eran sin duda los que estaban en el tren, ahora yacían en el suelo con marcas de tortura, muertos o a punto de morir.

—Hasta aquí termina tu trabajo, bien hecho. —Dijo el hombre/gorila. —Tu pago, 250 millones.

—¿Qué? ¡Me prometieron 300! —Se quejó Osomatsu.

—Por un trabajo completo, pero nosotros tuvimos que acabar con los habladores. —Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando a los chicos. —Así que nos quedamos con una parte por hacer tu trabajo bien.

—Las especificaciones eran solo los tres vagones, no que querían muertos a los guardias también. —Se quejó Osomatsu, pero al verse rodeado de los enormes hombres levanto las manos. —Vale, esta bien. —Aceptó de mala gana. —¿Que hay en los vagones?

—Eso no es tú asunto. Vete antes de que se me agote la paciencia.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño y llamo a su Steam-bike con un silbido, subió a ella y se alejó. Cuando iba lo suficientemente alto se giro para levantar el dedo medio hacia los gorilas. Que fácil seria arrojarles una bomba, matarlos a todos y quitarles el cargamento, pero aquellos hombres eran los hombres del alcalde y definitivamente no quería tener al alcalde Tougou detrás de él.

—Algún día me cobrare... —Susurro malhumorado, estaba por irse cuando algo llamo su atención. Era alguien que corría alejándose de el ferrocarril. Corriendo y escondiéndose.

Osomatsu se puso los gogles para poder ver mejor, acerco la imagen y su mandíbula cayó por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño. Miró de nuevo hacia el ferrocarril donde los hombres parecían haberse dado cuenta de que algo les faltaba.

—Mierda... —Osomatsu dirigió su steam-bike hacia la chica, la castaña contuvo un grito al verlo. —Shhh, los gorilas ya vienen. Mira ese túnel, ve por allí, rápido.

La chica le miró confundida antes de obedecerlo, podía darse cuenta que no confiaba del todo porque sus pasos eran cuidadosos. Al final la chica se perdió dentro del túnel y Osomatsu cubrió el lugar con rocas antes de que los hombres llegaran.

—Oye tú... ¿has visto por aquí una...?

—¿Una qué? —Preguntó Osomatsu curioso, los hombres se miraron entre ellos, al parecer no podían decirlo.

—Una cosa rara... algo fuera de lo común.

—No, yo solo vine aquí a descargar la vejiga. ¿Que buscan exactamente? —Como iuno hubo respuesta Osomatsu puso las manos en su nuca. —Bueno, si no es nada...

—Es una humana. —Dijo uno, ganándose la mirada disgustada de sus compañeros y una mueca sorprendida de Osomatsu. —¿Quieres los 50 millones? Ayúdanos a buscarla.

—Ah, les costara 100 millones. —Los hombres se quejaron, pero parecían tan asustados que terminaron aceptando. —¿Saben qué? Cambie de opinión, esto no es mi asunto. Así que adiós~

Osomatsu llamó a su Steam-bike y la montó lanzando les humo en la cara a los hombres. Se alejó con rumbo a la ciudad, aquel túnel terminaba allí y tenia que encontrar a la chica antes que nadie.

¡Era la primera vez que veía una humana!


End file.
